jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Raksasha Ak’Chazar (Palîn)
: "I need to say more interesting things.” '' : ―John Orion John Orion Ak'Chazar was one of the very first force users to reappear after one thousand years since the Dantooine Incident. Affiliated with the Dark Side he quickly made preparations to gathering allies, and in effect managed to revive the Sith Empire once again. The first Dark Lord in over a thousand years, John Orion was descended from the notorious Ak'Chazar family, and became quite powerful in the art of Sith Magic. Biography Early Life : ''“Something about my life, yo.” '' : ―John Orion : John Orion Ak'Chazar was born on Coruscant to two parents he never grew up to know, two parents that quickly gave him up at a young age to an adoption agency. Growing up within it until about the age of five he began suffering an odd number of coincidences that the agency people began to grow suspicious of. Objects vanishing, other children strangely weakened, and an aura of dread overcoming the small building. It was soon questioned whether or not these were in fact coincidences. Though they reached no conclusion, they knew they had to give this boy away soon, before these odd events escalated. And soon enough they became lucky with two interested parents considering John Orion. Deciding that they would indeed take him they adopted the young boy and soon enough headed off the planet, towards Naboo. However they never did reach Naboo due to being boarded by a pirate vessel. Slaughtered, kidnapped, their fates was never clear but during the event he was instructed to hide, and indeed he did so, but that only resulted in a young boy on a still ship with no options. Until eventually what loomed over the small ship looked to be a small moving Galaxy. Descending from it were an Independent Vong faction, and collecting the data they were looking for, one of the aliens stumbled across the young boy. Instructed to kill the boy the Vong were quickly surprised to find a blade abruptly telekinetically thrown at them, by the power of the boy, and in this news they were then instructed to instead take him on board. Brought before the High Master Shaper, the leader of this particular group, he was definitely delighted to finally find a force user. Having been searching this Galaxy for any remains of Force Users, after a large inactivity from them. Adopting this boy as his own son, though not quite as Vong, as he did not undertake the same right of passages as they were, and did not officially gain any rank within the Worldship he was however taught. Taught to fight with a variety of weapons, their own, as well the more common of his people. His Force talents were also encouraged, albeit they could not do any thing directly about them, they set up situations in which he could expand on them through Holocrons they had collected, and had him activate. Over time however John had finally decided it was time to leave, and making way to Arkania, he performed multiple experiments that were in the end declared too twisted. By the fact none of his patients or test subjects were willing. With a warrant for his arrest he decided to once more leave, where he settled on multiple worlds as a Doctor, Scientist, Engineer, and Experimenter. Namely with his skill in Sith Magic and Sith Alchemy, and through these travels only kept one creation. A Sith Alchemy altered Gizka. Through his travels he obtained quite a few followers through various means. Saving their lives, brainwashing them, it did not really matter. One way or another he assembled a large enough team to assist him with his studies. Gaining himself a ship as well he began traveling to a variety of planets in search of specific items. The Present : "I'm an Engineer, Doctor, Inventor, Scientist. I've never met an Android, and I certainly can't let this opportunity slip from me.." '' : ―John Orion : Heading to Coruscant he was distracted from a lead when a Government agent tracked him down, however taking care of him John decided to head into a cantina for a bit. Meeting there an android he engaged in a bit of conversation before heading off once more. Though it was a few hours later upon his ship that he had heard of a man breaking into the Coruscant prison. Highly interested in how this was possible, he tapped into the prison cameras and spotted the source of the issue. A force user, who had recruited two other supposed force users. Getting their names as they spoke he soon sent a spy to keep an eye on them. Figuring their next logical location would be a lawless world, he sent the spy to Nar Shaddaa. In the meanwhile he had arrived at his next destination: Achillea. Having had a dream that foretold an apprentice on the planet he located a frozen Alex and brought him upon his ship, saving him from the brink of death, he just now had to wait for him to awaken. Heading off to Ziost in search of Holocron, he eventually arrived, and upon stepping foot on the planet moved out to locate the ruined temple on the planet. He however encountered an odd older gentlemen, but despite did not get much time to talk with him, as Alex had awoken in a rage. Returning to his ship he found his medical bay staff slaughtered, but despite it began his work at making the boy his apprentice. Heading to Dromound Kaas he brought Alex along and after finding the Dark Force Temple, John trained himself further. Leaving Alex in the future headquarters of the Sith Empire John had set up Force Wraiths to spy on his next recruit: Jaina Renshir. Upon a Force Vision he headed to Dantooine where he witnessed the resurrection of Janella Renshir, and saving Jaina from death, gave her the opportunity to control the Sith Fleet and join him. As she agreed they once more set out. Visited by an odd Darkside spirit that wanted his assistance, he decided to name a price for his help, and as the spirit agreed wanted him to go and get Zonama Sekot. Setting up numerous gravity wells after tracking down the planet, he successfully prevented it from Hyperspacing it away. The Spirit then turned the planet into a Darkside Nexus, creating a rather devastating prospect. Personality and traits : ''“Raw raw raw.” '' : ―John Orion John can be a rather odd man, without a doubt “evil” to a certain degree, he often describes himself as a “necessary evil”. Brutal when he feels it's necessary, he has no issue with performing rather questionable acts, that often paint him as sadistic. Preferring not to kill innocent people unless he sees it as necessary, he will also go out of his way to help them. Unless of course he deems that their death or pain is necessary for the greater good. A Doctor and Scientist at heart he loves to learn, constantly educating himself, he considers logic as true power. However despite his quirks he is rather personable, as well polite, regardless of who he is speaking to. He can often be sarcastic and depending on who he is speaking to this may or may not gain their favor, however despite the continous jokes, a tint of seriousness is often slithering in his voice. Powers and abilities : ''“Through the Force our minds are extensions of our will, and arms and legs are just the visual we have for them.” '' : ―John Orion All throughout his life John Orion has been a practitioner of the Darkside, and at an early age discovered the power of Sith Magic, which he continously practices. Having grown quite powerful with it he has been granted a variety of abilities that even ordinary Sith may consider odd. Along with that he is a practitioner of Sith Alchemy, and thus again gains quite a large amount of abilities related to the Sith science. Behind The Scenes Textalicious here. Sources The Official John Orion Profile ---- Category:Darksider Category:ADI